Kirsty and Kane Trials and Tribulations
by AmberG
Summary: An alternative story of Kane and Kirsty. Kirsty does not get kidney problems and so they have their baby. But their life doesn't exactly remain happy...
1. Olivia

Kirsty/Kane Trials and Tribulations

An alternative story of Kane and Kirsty. Kirsty does not get kidney problems and so they have their baby. But their life doesn't exactly remain happy...

_Living in England means that I'm way behind on H&A then Australia. When I started writing this Kirsty is still pregnant (it's just after Jade has left to go to the city). When the story starts it's a little while before Kirsty has the baby. Although I do know what actually happened in the 'real H&A', I'm doing my version! So Kirsty doesn't lose the baby. But there are bits in here that sort of honour what is happening-just it's adjusted to my story and how I set it out!_

_Feedback/reviews would be great, tell me what you think about the story or what you think would make it better. Anything is welcomed, as long as it's constructive criticism! Bearing in mind this is my first fan fic!_

_Disclaimer-I do not own Home and Away or any of the characters _

**Chapter 1 - Olivia**

It was late evening when Kane returned from work. He found his wife fast asleep on the sofa. Walking quietly over, he sat beside her looking at her face, thinking how beautiful she was. He rested his hand on hers that was gently clutching her swollen stomach. Kane was so excited, and he made no secret of it, everyone could see how he looked forward to the birth of his daughter. Although he seemed more excited then Kirsty, it was obvious she was also so happy about becoming a mother. Going baby shopping with Dani, Irene or her mother. That's when she was in her element. Little outfits and all the accessories-pram, cot, even nappies and baby lotion was fun for her.

She had gone to the city to visit Jade a while before, where yet again she spent Kane's wages on maternity clothes, which was how they spent their short time together before Kirsty reluctantly left her sister. Kane didn't mind her spending money; he loved watching Kirsty show him what she'd bought, smiling as she twirled around in a new maternity outfit or showed him how to put the pram up and down.

He didn't want to wake her; he knew she needed her rest. So he got the blanket from the back of the sofa and laid it over her as he went to get dinner ready. A while later Kirsty woke up to find Kane clattering pots and pans attempting to make dinner. She smiled as she watched him rush around the kitchen.

"Do you need some help?" Kirsty called over, heaving herself off the sofa.

"No, no babe, I'm fine." He walked over and kissed her, "you sit down and I'll bring it over." Sitting Kirsty down before running back into the kitchen to turn off a pan that was bubbling over the sides. Dinner was placed in front of her shortly after.

"It looks great." She said as they tucked in. They chatted about their day and about the baby. Both knowing how much they loved one another. Life seemed perfect for the young couple, after all the trials and tribulations they'd managed to get through, they were finally a family and it was about to be made complete with their daughter.

Two weeks before Kirsty was due, on 15th October, she went into labour. With Kane and Jade (who had arrived a few days before to stay for the birth) at her side, after a long labour, she gave birth to their daughter who they named Olivia Jade Phillips.

The couple faced the difficult task of parenthood. Although they were both completely happy, proud parents taking every opportunity to take Olivia 'Liv' out and show her off, it was still tiring. Crying through the day, crying through the night meant Kirsty was exhausted. Those around her tried to help, but motherhood was as hard as people had told her, which was hard to face at 18.

It was tough for the young couple, they found themselves not talking much and when they did it was nearly always arguments. Kirsty complaining that Kane had no time for her, feeling as if he was just interested in Liv now. He'd even started to not greet her until he'd picked up Liv and kissed her. They hadn't had a moment alone together since the baby was born. But they knew that's what they'd have to deal with now they'd had a child. One night it was yet another argument. Kirsty hadn't woken up when Liv was crying, so Kane reluctantly got up to see to her. He picked her up and nudged Kirsty who reluctantly woke up.

"Kirsty, I can't get up in the night with Liv. Not when I've got work in the morning."

"Of course, why would I expect you to actually take care of her? Y'know it's fine me just looking after her all day and night, changing nappies and feeding her while all you do is pick her up and play with her." Kirsty moaned, whispering, not wanting to wake up anyone else in the house, taking Liv off Kane.

"I do look after her, as soon as I get home from work it seems I'm the only one who looks after her. And now through the night."

"Kane you are unbelievable, how dare you accuse me of not looking after her." Kirsty stormed out the room with Liv to get a bottle. She stood in the kitchen, fuming, trying to settle the baby down as the bottle was heated. This wasn't their first argument over looking after Liv. Kane thought it unfair as he was at work all day, then having to come home and not have a rest. While Kirsty felt the 'baby blues'-being stuck in a house all day, looking after a baby then having no sleep through the night-Liv wasn't the best sleeper.


	2. Arguements and a Party

**Chapter 2-Arguments and the Party**

The arguing carried on for months, as slowly they found themselves frustrated with each other all the time. Both of them worrying their marriage was breaking down. With so many screaming matches, that was sending everyone crazy, Kirsty was so happy that she was going out to a party for the first time in so long. Kane wasn't happy about it, but he didn't have much of a hold over his wife. He was left holding the baby as Kirsty tagged along with Dani and Hayley to a party being held at one of their friend's houses. It felt so good to finally let her hair down and be a normal teenager, almost forgetting being a mother and wife.

After a lot to drink, Kirsty found herself alone as Dani and Hayley had disappeared somewhere. Her beauty grabbed the attention of quite a few guys, unaware of her attachments. She'd dismissed them automatically but after a while, and after a few too many drinks, she found herself talking to someone. Kirsty listened intently to Chester talk about the course he was taking at university, and what he planned to do with his future.

"God listen to me talk about myself, you haven't told me anything about you. What course are you taking?" Chester asked.

"I'm not, I'm here with my sister, she's the one at uni."

"Oh right, have you left school then?"

"Yeah, I'm not one for studying."

"Well that's cool, I bet its nice being free from all that." Chester said, thinking Kirsty was just a normal teen free from the stresses of school.

"It's OK." Kirsty didn't want to tell him what her life was actually like. It didn't matter. She was interrupted anyway by her phone ringing. It was a text from Kane.

When r u gettin bak? Gettin l8. Wil b in bed dont wake me up. Liv fine. K.

"Boyfriend?" Chester asked, guessing Kirsty had a boyfriend checking up on her.

"No, it's no-one." Kirsty lied, not wanting to let Chester think she wasn't single. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed fun to be single again.

"Here let me get you another drink."

"No it's OK; I should go and find my sister."

"Alright then."

"It's been nice talking to you."

"Yeah you too."

Kirsty turned to go, but Chester grabbed her arm, turned her around and kissed her. Dani saw across the room, she was shocked especially as Kirsty didn't stop him. They separated and Kirsty smiled and walked off, knowing what she'd done was wrong but not caring. When she met up with Dani, neither of them said anything. Kirsty didn't know Dani had seen her and Dani didn't want to ask her about it that night, she could see Kirsty was drunk.

"I think I'm gonna have to go Dani, I just got a text from Kane. He's gonna get pissed at me if I'm too late back."

"OK, let me go find Hayley and we'll go."


	3. Chester

**Chapter 3-Chester**

The next day Kane was at work, he wasn't speaking to Kirsty, although that was just because she'd stayed out late. He didn't know about what happened. Kirsty tried to cope with a hangover and the baby by herself. It was back to reality for her, after a night off from her real life.

When Liv was finally asleep Kirsty laid down on the sofa. But she didn't rest for long because Dani came in, on her lunch break from school.

"How you feeling?" Dani asked, knowing Kirsty had been very drunk the night before.

"Terrible! Kane's annoyed, but then he always is when he actually has to look after Liv." Kirsty moaned.

"So you didn't tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"About you and Chester." Dani shocked Kirsty.

"You saw?"

"Yeah, what happened Kirst?"

"Look I was really drunk, we were just chatting and when I left he just kissed me, it didn't mean anything."

"Well it didn't look like nothing, you seemed quite happy about it. Did he even know you're married?"

"No, but look it really didn't mean anything. Don't tell Kane, look we're just going through a rough patch. It was just a bit of fun, I'm never going to see him again anyway."

"But I will, he goes to my school remember."

"Yeah, so."

"Look, whatever's going on with you and Kane is your business I know, but even Kane doesn't deserve being lied to."

Kirsty looked guilty as she realised she did a really stupid thing.

"I'm gonna have to get back to school, my lunch is nearly over."

"I'll walk you back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need some fresh air. I'll just get the pram set up."

Kirsty and Dani walked back to the university, Kirsty moaning about her marriage to a sympathetic but still angry Dani. Though Dani could see why she'd done it, Kirsty seemed so stressed out. They got to the school and hugged goodbye, as Dani went to class. Kirsty turned to set off home.

"Kirsty?" She heard from behind, she turned to find Chester standing there looked confused.

"Chester, hey, how are you?" Kirsty politely asked, while in absolute terror inside.

"I'm fine, um, is that your baby?" he pointed to the pram.

"Yeah, look Chester I should have told you but I was really drunk and I didn't think it was important."

"Well, yeah I understand. Here I'm heading towards the beach, I'll walk with you." Chester innocently invited himself along. Kirsty smiled but inside she was panicking, someone could see and tell Kane.

"So what's her name?"

"Olivia, but we call her Liv."

"Nice, must be hard being a single mother so young."

"Look Chester, you should know something. I'm not single, I'm married." Kirsty held up her hand that displayed her engagement and wedding rings.

"Wow, married and a baby. You only look like 19/20."

"I'm 18 actually, I'm sorry for not telling you last night. That was my husband texting me and I don't want you to think I was out to hurt anyone."

"Why did you say you were single?"

"I'm not sure, my marriage isn't going so great right now and I just wanted to feel my age again. God, listen to me, I'm telling a guy I met yesterday my problems!"

"It's OK, it's probably better for you to get it all out to someone you don't really know. It's like a counsellor; just I won't charge you 100 an hour!" Chester joked, Kirsty laughed, feeling at ease. She enjoyed being in his company, she didn't feel so lonely.


	4. Kane meets Chester

**Chapter 4 – Kane Meets Chester**

Kirsty and Chester walked along the bay together, laughing and chatting about everything they could think of talking about. It was fun and friendly, quite innocent for them, but others may not have seen it in the same way. Soon enough Liv was awake and hungry. Kirsty was almost annoyed, thinking she'd have to go. But Chester followed her to the Diner as she fed Liv. Chester actually seemed unfazed by Kirsty having a baby, as they carried on chatting.

Scott came in to get some drinks for him and Kane on the Blaxland. He noticed Kirsty sitting with a guy he hadn't seen around before, but didn't go over and didn't think much to it. Kirsty didn't notice him and quickly went back to work before she could.

On the Blaxland Scott threw Kane a bottle of soda, as they had a break.

"Thanks mate." Kane said as they sat at the table.

"Saw Kirsty in the club."

"Really? What was she doing there?"

"I didn't go over; she was with a friend I think."

"Who? Anyone we know"

"No I didn't recognise him."

"Him? Kirsty was with a guy."

"Ah Kane, don't be so paranoid. They looked like just mates, there was nothing there."

"I'm going over." Kane got up.

"Don't do anything stupid, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"I'll be back later."

"Yeah, you better."

Kane got to the club and went over to Kirsty.

"Hey Kane" Kirsty seemed surprised to see him.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just out; you can't expect me to stay in the house all day every day."

"Who's this?" Kane asked, staring at Chester evilly.

"This is Chester; he was at the party last night. He goes to the uni."

"Hey mate." Chester greeted and held out his hand for a shake. But Kane just turned to Kirsty.

"I don't think you should take Liv out for too long. Why don't you get back to the house?"

"Kane, you can't tell me where to go and for how long."

"Fine, but you better be back when I get home tonight," Kane said quietly as he leaned into her, "I think we need to talk."

"OK, see you later." Kirsty was left worried knowing it was going to be yet another argument and she knew it would be big. Kane stormed off quickly back to the Blaxland while Kirsty and Chester sat quietly for a few moments.

"So that was your husband then?"

"Yeah."

"He seems…nice."

"He's not an asshole, he may seem like one now but he's a good guy and a great father. He just gets jealous and worries too much about me."

"He seems to not like you having a life."

"No that's not what he's doing. I think he's right, I can't take Liv out for too long, not at this age." Kirsty strapped Liv back into the pram, "It's been nice catching up with you again. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around. Good luck with like your marriage and stuff. I hope you and your husband can work it out, for the sake of Liv." Chester said, worrying Kirsty would be in trouble for hanging around with him, or that Kane would find out they kissed.


	5. The Arguement

**Chapter 5 – The Argument**

At the house Kirsty paced through the living room nervously as evening drew near and Kane was due home. Liv sat in her baby bouncer watching her mother walk up and down.

As Kirsty turned around, she saw Kane at the door with a face of thunder. They both knew what they had to talk about and didn't wait around getting into it.

"Kane, I can explain. He's just a friend."

"How long have you known him, I don't remember you mentioning a Chester before."

"I met him last night. I just bumped into him today, and we were chatting, that's all."

"You met the guy last night, he could be anyone and you took my daughter out to see him. He could have been a psycho, a stalker, anything."

"Oh Kane, don't you think you're over reacting just a bit."

"You are a mother, and married. You're not a child anymore, why can't you start acting a bit more like a responsible adult."

"You treat me like a child. I am old enough to decide when and where I want to go out, and who I'm friends with." Kirsty shouted.

"He's not a friend, you met the guy yesterday. Unless there's something I should know."

"I told you there's nothing between us."

"How can I trust you? I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"Well I'm not to blame for that. Look, of course you can trust me, I am married. Chester knows that. I didn't cheat on you." Kirsty said bluntly, trying to hide her guilt. But Kane could see through her.

"You're lying to me." Kane sneered. There was silence for a moment as Kirsty knew she couldn't get out of it. "What did you do?"

"Look, I was drunk, I didn't mean to." Kirsty sobbed.

"It was him; you cheated on me with that Chester."

"It was one kiss, that's it."

"And then you meet up with him again?" Kane was starting to lose control, rage filling his face which Kirsty could see. "How could you do this to me, you are supposed to be my wife and then you lie to me…you bitch." Kane shouted.

"Excuse me?" Kirsty was taken aback; she looked into his eyes that were filled with rage. She had never seen him so angry at her before.

He raised his hand and in a split second Kirsty was on the floor clutching her check sobbing. Kane stormed out the house.

Liv was crying now too-not sure as to what was going on. Kirsty sat there for a while, dazed, still getting to grips with what had happened. The pain then flooded her face as she got back to reality and realised Kane had actually hit her.

Instantly, without thought, she got up and rushed into their room grabbing a bag which she filled with as much of her and Liv's things as she could. She grabbed Liv and put her into the pram. As she went through the kitchen to leave she looked at her hand and pulled off her wedding and engagement rings throwing them on the sideboard, then she left.


	6. A Night at Dani's

**Chapter 6 – A Night at Dani's**

It was a quiet evening for Dani and Scott at the palace; they laid together watching TV until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Dani said, getting up.

She opened the door to find her little sister standing there in tears.

"What's wrong Kirst?" Dani asked, helping her into the kitchen, closing the door. She noticed the big bag under the pushchair, knowing something big had happened.

Kirsty could hardly speak as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I've left Kane. We had an argument."

"Was it about Chester, did he find out?" Dani guessed. Kirsty nodded still in tears, "Must have been a pretty big argument. Look you're shaking. What happened?" Dani asked, holding Kirsty's hand to try and calm her down.

"It was really bad," Kirsty sobbed, knowing she'd have to tell her sister, "He hit me."

"What?" Dani looked shocked, even though she was certainly aware of his violent side. But she saw her sister crying and knew it wasn't a 'told you so' moment. So she got up and hugged her.

"You can stay here for as long as you like. Scott can go on the sofa; you and Liv can bunk with me."

"Thanks Dani. Just until I get things sorted out, get my head round things." Kirsty forced a smile. She looked down, knowing she would break down again, "I think my marriage is over." She said-a tear ran down her face that she wasn't able to keep in.

Dani looked at the sadness on Kirsty's face, realising how hard it was for her, facing life as a single mother. That night Kirsty and Dani laid together, they didn't talk, Dani just hugged Kirsty close as she had a proper cry. She wept for what seemed like forever, so much that Hayley and Noah could hear her, but they knew why as Scott had told them. Dani knew it was what she needed, a while later Kirsty finally drifted off to sleep and Dani looked after Liv that night to give Kirsty a bit of a break.

The next morning Kirsty woke up, wondering whether what had happened really took place. She almost expected it to be Kane sleeping next to her, in their bed at home and that nothing had happened. But when she turned over and saw it was Dani next to her it all came flooding back.

She automatically got up to check on Liv, who was awake in her travel cot that Irene had brought over when Kirsty called to tell her what had happened. Irene told her that Kane hadn't been home while she was there, but her wedding rings weren't on the side so Kane had been back but obviously took off again.

Kirsty picked up Liv and took her down to the kitchen for breakfast. Hayley and Noah were in there, when they saw her it went quiet.

"Morning," Hayley smiled, breaking the ice, "Can I get you some breakfast?"

"No it's OK, I'll have to feed Liv first, but thanks anyway. Has Kane called?" Kirsty asked, strangely looking hopeful. Hayley shook her head sympathetically, feeling sorry for her friend.

Kirsty felt like she needed to see him, even though she didn't even want to face him the night before, now all she wanted was to sort things out. It was almost as if she forgot Kane had hit her, she was now thinking their separation was her fault, because of Chester. Really it was denial-not wanting to think about the love of her life would do such a thing, instead blaming herself was easier.


	7. Separation

_(N.B-I also didn't know Rhys and Beth don't stay together when I wrote this, so imagine they are back together!)_

**Chapter 7 – Separation**

Down at the Sutherland's place it seemed like a normal Saturday morning. Kids were having lie-ins while Rhys and Beth had breakfast. No-one knew of Kane and Kirsty's argument or where Kirsty had stayed. They didn't realise anything was wrong until there was pounding on the door. Worriedly Rhys answered it, half expecting a madman at the door with the sound of the thumping. Who he found wasn't far off his expectation. Standing there at the door was Kane, still fraught with rage. He looked tired; he hadn't slept all night, and fierce with anger.

"Where is she?" He yelled.

"Oi, keep you voice down, mate, there are people still sleeping in this house," Rhys sniped back, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kirsty-she's here, I want to see her. Get her out here."

"Kirsty? Why would Kirsty be here? Have you two had a tiff? Look mate, I honestly don't know where she is." Rhys innocently answered.

"She's here, she must be here, where else would she go. Rhys, you can't keep my family from me, she's got my daughter and she can't hide away from me forever."

"Kane, she is not here, you can search the house top to bottom. Look I have no idea what's gone on between the two of you. But if you've had a big argument maybe you need to just let her work things out for herself, alone. But coming down to my home and shouting off won't solve anything." Rhys advised, still completely unaware this man, he had grudgingly come to accept, had harmed his daughter.

Kane stormed off, still in search of Kirsty.

"What was that about?" Beth asked.

"Kane and Kirsty have had an argument. She must have stayed at Dani's last night, but Kane thought she stayed here. He was really angry, and looked terrible."

"Do you think it's serious?"

"Well I don't know, but if she left, I'd say it's pretty serious."

Down at Dani's place Kirsty was still very quiet and emotional. She just devoted her attention to her daughter and tried to keep her mind off of Kane. This didn't last though, when there was a knock at the door. Kirsty knew it was him, nevertheless letting Dani open the door. He saw Kirsty was sitting at the table and ignored Dani standing there.

"We need to talk." He said sternly.

"I think maybe you should go Kane." Dani said, not even waiting to see what Kirsty wanted to do.

"No it's OK Dan, we do need to talk." Kirsty softly said, voice still trembling with emotion. Dani reluctantly let him past and he went over to Kirsty.

"Why did you leave?" Kane asked.

"Why do you think?" Kirsty snapped, suddenly getting some courage.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did, but you can't leave. What about Liv?"

"Kane, this isn't going to work. I can't be with someone who may snap at any moment."

"Well if you hadn't have cheated then I wouldn't have snapped. How will I know you won't play away behind my back?"

"Because you know me, you know I love you and that I wouldn't cheat on you. The whole Chester thing was a misunderstanding."

"But you kissed him?"

"Yeah."

"And you met up with him the day after."

"Well I suppose, but I-"

"I can't see what I could have not understood."

"It wasn't like that. Anyway, you can't say our marriage was exactly on track. You tell me what to do, who to see and I'm not allowed to do anything. Now I don't know whether I'm gonna be safe in my own home."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating things a bit?"

"Don't you think you were exaggerating the kiss a bit?"

They sat in silence for a few seconds; both realising things were not going to go back to normal anytime soon.

"So what happens now?" Kane asked, knowing Kirsty would not stay.

"We need some time apart, I'll move out, see whether my Dad can have me for a bit."

"And Liv?"

"We'll just have to come to an arrangement." Kirsty said, sadly.

Things changed quite a bit over the next few weeks. Kirsty moved in with her Dad. It was a tight squeeze in the house but they managed. Kirsty and Kane didn't see or speak to each other much, only when he took Liv every now and again. But once everything was settled, Kirsty found life manageable, things started to look better for her, she did still love Kane but she enjoyed the freedom from marriage.

She bumped into Chester one day, after a month of separation from Kane. She was pleased to see him, and they had a good chat about her new life and what he had been up to. It was friendly and easy, without Kirsty worrying about Kane. They became good friends, nothing more. Nevertheless Kane found out and started to act jealous.

Kane did not find single life so easy; he felt he'd lost everything. He no longer had his wife or his daughter there all the time. He became jealous and erratic, his moods could change easily. He always seemed down in the dumps and often snapped at Scott while working. Scott noticed these changes, and also saw how Kane started becoming ill more and tired. He seemed to be getting weaker everyday. Scott was concerned but Kane ignored him, swearing he was fine. But it was obvious he wasn't.


End file.
